


克洛普先生家的圣诞节

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 3





	克洛普先生家的圣诞节

12月24日-平安夜

笨重的皮卡在马路上留下两道湿漉漉的车辙，莉莉丝披着红色的棉衣从车上一跃而下，浅棕色的小皮靴鞋尖轻巧点地，系在姜红色马尾上的铃铛发绳发出俏皮的清脆细小的声音。莉莉丝往手上哈了两口，白色的雾气笼罩着露出半指手套的手指，分享一些热量。  
“dad！”莉莉丝绕到车门的另一边，挽着克洛普的手臂有些兴奋地走进市场。

市场里面挤满了大大小小的家庭，他们大多以家庭为单位穿着统一的圣诞元素的衣服，在不断循环的热闹的圣诞歌里露出幸福温暖的笑容。  
“尤尔根，这儿！“围着绿色围裙带着鹿角发箍的女人冲克洛普和莉莉丝招手，她身后放着一颗郁郁葱葱的圣诞树，“特地给你和莉莉丝留的。”  
“很漂亮，但太小了，我需要更大一些的。”克洛普手指抚着圣诞树干燥的针叶说道，很显然，这位女士误认为克洛普一家的圣诞节只有可怜的父亲和女儿共度。但这不怪她，自从四月克洛普带着莉莉丝入住小镇以来，就没有人看见过克洛普一家增添新人。带着漂亮花园的童话一般的房子里只住着克洛普先生和克洛普小姐。而这大半年来克洛普也没有展现出要寻找伴侣的意向。单身带崽的男人天然就更惹人怜爱，更何况是克洛普这样的人，他总是宽厚待人，乐于助人。  
“大一些？”女人显然有些惊讶，她为自己的自作主张小小懊恼一番，老实说她有些喜欢克洛普，也很喜欢莉莉丝。  
“嗯，大一些，麻烦你了。”克洛普微笑着说道，丝毫不见恼怒。  
看着女人和其他工作人员交谈的背影，莉莉丝挽住克洛普的手臂贴得更近：  
“魅力不减啊，dad。”  
“莉莉丝！”克洛普低声呵斥一声，他不是很喜欢拿感情那方面开玩笑。  
莉莉丝撇撇嘴，克洛普看起来随和，骨子里的观念还是有些传统的，譬如他的感情观。他对佩普是真他妈的从一而终，哪怕在离婚以后。  
“对不起dad，我不该这么说的。”莉莉丝道歉，克洛普生气的样子真的挺吓人的。  
“没怪你，莉莉丝。”克洛普回答，宽大的手掌在发顶安慰地揉了两揉，出门前梳得工整的头发此时像一只抽丝的毛绒玩具。  
“等会儿被布鲁娜嘲笑就都怪你！”莉莉丝扒拉克洛普的大手鼓起双颊气呼呼地说，也只有在克洛普、在家人面前她才会展现如此孩子气的一面，若是被那些追求莉莉丝而不得的混小子看到这一幕，克洛普搁置已久的猎枪恐怕可以提前上膛了。  
“那佩普就会教训她。”克洛普揽着莉莉丝的肩膀把人捞进怀里。女孩子的友谊真的很奇妙，莉莉丝看似和布鲁娜不对盘，但莉莉丝又会认真的收好布鲁娜每份寄回来的礼物。布鲁娜也是，克洛普还记得他和佩普离婚后的第一次见面，两个大人之间的尴尬气氛让两个小姑娘更加针锋相对，可布鲁娜手腕上仍然系着莉莉丝为她“随意”挑选的“家族手链”。

克洛普和几个工作人员一起把一颗比克洛普本人还要高一些的枞树搬上车，莉莉丝则在商场边上的超市里挑选彩灯和其他装饰。

为了顺利把圣诞树运回家，克洛普向市场借了两个工作人员，高大的杉树直挺挺立在客厅里，那葱郁的墨绿色好像要把夏天也一起带来。  
莉莉丝主动给两位帮忙的工作人员端来了奶茶，冒着热气的醇香饮料一扫两人体内的寒意和疲惫。人一旦放松下来八卦的心思便开始活络，其中一个凑近莉莉丝地询问为什么会用到这么大一颗圣诞树，为了他们的好奇心。他们内心也猜测着原因，多半是倾向单亲爸爸努力想给宝贝女儿一个看起来热闹完美的圣诞节。  
“哦，因为有人要回来了。”莉莉丝回答，她扯着长长的彩灯，带着可爱雀斑的脸颊无意间露出兴奋又期待的笑容。  
“谁啊？”男人接着问，小镇里的人从未看到过克洛普一家和非本镇的人交往，某种意义上克洛普的这种神秘的孤寂也使他更加迷人。  
“是家人。”莉莉丝说道，她将收拾好的一捆彩灯放在桌上，抬头微笑着，翠绿的眼睛眯成两弯碧水。

“莉莉丝！我送两位先生回去。”克洛普穿好棉衣站在门口说道，莉莉丝用纸杯又装了两杯奶茶让两位来帮忙的工作人员带上，把三人送出院子。

说真的，这颗圣诞树太高了，莉莉丝蹲在地上握着彩灯若有所思，克洛普绝对是出于某种情趣才买这颗圣诞树的。

门口响起车入库的声音，莉莉丝丢下挂到一半的彩条跑到院子里，克洛普一手捧着一大摞礼盒，一手提着一大个行李箱，后面跟着一个浅金发穿着小洋裙的姑娘。  
克洛普自己也没想到能在半路上遇见瓜迪奥拉和布鲁娜。

“莉莉丝，你的头发可真是… …”如莉莉丝所料，布鲁娜一见面吐槽的就是她的头发。莉莉丝有一头蓬松的姜红色长卷发，不好好打理就会炸成一只小狮子。  
“哦~很高兴见到你，my young lady。”莉莉丝装模做样地拎着空气向上一提，微微屈膝行了个女士礼。  
“很高兴见到你，妹妹。”布鲁娜踩着小皮鞋绕过克洛普走近，贴了贴莉莉丝的脸，把塑料姐妹的表面功夫作得淋漓尽致。但不可否认，在见到她这只对她牙尖嘴利的妹妹时她才有了一种真正到家的感觉。布鲁娜还是忍不住抱了抱莉莉丝：  
“我很期待你的圣诞礼物。”

“hi姑娘们，别堵在门口了，外面真的很冷！”克洛普冲两个姑娘喊道，呼出的白色雾气模糊了镜片，显得有些好笑。

克洛普偏好的家装还是和以前一样，温馨舒适，拼接地毯几乎覆盖了客厅所有的地面，布鲁娜脚掌接触到柔软绒毛的时候内心将瓜迪奥拉的样板房装潢审美狠狠吐槽了一番。  
“佩普呢？走丢了？”莉莉丝把咖啡递给布鲁娜问道。  
“你知道他，完美主义，买白兰地去了。”布鲁娜捧着咖啡捂着手说到，小小地饮了一口，加奶不加糖，莉莉丝还记得她最近的口味。  
“希望别真的走丢了… …”莉莉丝把自己摔进沙发里自言自语，西班牙男人的认路水平就和他的驾车水平一样不可信任。  
“上帝保佑。”布鲁娜卸下架子和莉莉丝一起陷进沙发里。  
毫无疑问，只要布鲁娜在这里呆上两天她就会和莉莉丝一起穿着格子睡衣打枕头仗。

门再次被推开，瓜迪奥拉裹挟着冷意提着塑料袋走进来，摘下围巾和帽子随手挂在衣帽架上，抖落一身寒气。他把一些放在客厅的桌子上，一些塞进冰箱里，还有一些丢进卧室。  
布鲁娜看着瓜迪奥拉最后的动作小小地翻了一个非常“瓜迪奥拉”的白眼，她已经十七岁了，完全到了能够了解家长床头柜里都有些什么东西的年纪了。  
说真的，完全不必这么躲着她。

“有时候我真庆幸佩普是个男人。”莉莉丝看着两位父亲旁若无人的接吻的画面说道。  
“是啊，兄弟姐妹太多总不是什么好事。”布鲁娜睥了莉莉丝一眼，说。  
“呵，彼此彼此。”莉莉丝倾身拿过茶几上的遥控器调转了布鲁娜好不容易找到的用来打发时间的电视节目。

“你和布鲁娜这次来呆多久。”克洛普搓着瓜迪奥拉有些被冻红的手问。  
“差不多半个月吧，一月中旬曼彻斯特有几堂公开课，然后回趟巴萨罗那，接下来打算去巴西看看。”瓜迪奥拉垂着眉眼回答，克洛普的手掌干燥而温热，掌心好像藏着阳光，让他的手很快也热了起来，“布鲁娜我打算让她呆久一些，到时候要一起去巴西吗？正好赶上巴西狂欢节。”  
“看莉莉丝的，如果她想去的话。”克洛普回答。  
“也好，我到时候一月底过来接布鲁娜。”

宽大的沙发两边陷下，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉一人坐在一边把两个姑娘挤在中间。瓜迪奥拉从容地从莉莉丝的碗里顺利几块饼干，看着电视屏幕上的画面不免挑眉。  
“我想我可能今年包错圣诞礼物了，果然都还是小姑娘。”克洛普说出了瓜迪奥拉内心的吐槽。之前莉莉丝乱摁遥控没有看电视画面，现在小荧幕里正播放着芭比娃娃真假公主，而她们俩刚才斗嘴正欢，也没能分出心来关注电视里放些什么。  
“嘿，我不小了，十六岁了！”莉莉丝反驳道，她现在这个年纪的姑娘正处于青春期，最讨厌被别人当成长不大的小屁孩。  
“是啊，不小了，小妹妹。”布鲁娜接着莉莉丝的话头往下说，她将重音放在了“little”上，十几年的斗智斗勇足以让她能够精准地踩到莉莉丝的雷点。  
莉莉丝抓起一把饼干塞进布鲁娜嘴里，得意洋洋地摇头晃脑，她知道最近布鲁娜在减肥。不过嘛，圣诞节还有什么控制饮食的必要呢？

装饰圣诞树是家庭的每个成员都不愿意错过的圣诞环节，两大两小蹲在两大袋塑料袋前挑挑拣拣。

“要挂哪条？红色还是蓝色？”克洛普站起来，一手挂着一串彩灯。  
两个小姑娘几乎是同时抬的头，盯着克洛普举着的彩灯，而瓜迪奥拉仿佛意料到什么一般默默扒拉眼前各色的小挂件。  
“红色！”  
“蓝色！”  
克洛普感觉给自己挖了一个大坑，他下意识想挠挠头，却发现自己腾不出多余手来。  
“红色，圣诞节用蓝色的彩灯看起来多冷清。”  
“蓝色，挂红色不怕圣诞夜邻居报警？”  
“你认真的吗布鲁娜？真的有人会看到房子里有红色的闪光就随便报警？”莉莉丝扯着红色彩灯的满是不解地问。  
“四个人的圣诞夜真的会冷清吗莉莉丝？”布鲁娜还坐在地上，抬头颇为无辜地看着莉莉丝。  
“呃… … 女士们，要不我们红色和蓝色都挂上？”克洛普看着两个女儿斗嘴瓜迪奥拉还装作没事人一样的画面觉得好气又好笑。  
莉莉丝和布鲁娜停了下来，用不可思议的目光看向克洛普，就像当初她们争论家庭音乐会上放战车还是放绿洲的时候瓜迪奥拉建议直接用洗脑了他们好几年的viva la vida 一样：惊悚且不可思议。  
“dad，这并不好看。”莉莉丝一手拽着一种颜色的彩灯凑在一起给克洛普看，正红色和蓝色的灯光交错闪烁，确实瞎眼。  
而布鲁娜也一脸“您是认真的吗”的迷惑表情看向克洛普，她努力地将关注点放在克洛普强颜欢笑的脸上，而非莉莉丝手里的两条正亮着的彩灯。  
“或者，我们可以圣诞树挂一种颜色，圣诞帽再选一种颜色？”瓜迪奥拉突然开口说话，一手提着一顶圣诞帽，也是红色和蓝色。  
布鲁娜将目光转向莉莉丝，气氛陡然变得有些微妙起来。如果莉莉丝已经做好决定，那么她只会买一种颜色，而现在她不仅买了自己最喜欢的红色，还有布鲁娜最喜欢的蓝色。  
莉莉丝被布鲁娜盯得心里发毛，棕红色的小雀斑在绯红的脸上显得更加明显与可爱。她确实在买装饰的时候想到布鲁娜的喜好，在挑选小物件的时候也贴心地关照了布鲁娜的审美。  
“算了，圣诞树挂蓝色，明天圣诞帽必须带红色的！”莉莉丝妥协着说道，扯过蓝色的彩灯往树上绕。布鲁娜也站了起来，走到莉莉丝身边接过后面半截顺着莉莉丝的动作往下：  
“谢谢。”

姑娘们解决了彩灯的事，挂装饰的任务则交给了两位老父亲。克洛普和瓜迪奥拉提着分好类别的装饰物往树枝上挂。雪人、雪花或者是铃铛一个个点缀上去，使得高耸墨绿的松树不再这么单调。  
“要我说，dad就是故意的。”莉莉丝看着老父亲的互动嘟囔着。  
“什么故意的？”布鲁娜不解地问。  
“你看上面是pep能挂到的样子嘛。”莉莉丝撇撇嘴。  
“确实… …”布鲁娜摸着下巴端详着回应。  
瓜迪奥拉举着一枚最大的金色星星怎么都挂不到树尖，克洛普绕过去，贴住瓜迪奥拉的后背接过他手里的装饰物，轻松地插到最上面，顺势搂着爱人的腰在他的额头上亲昵地吻了一下。  
虽然室内也不冷，但是布鲁娜还是觉得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“说真的，他俩复婚吧。”  
“附议！”这是莉莉丝今天第一次赞同布鲁娜的提议。

时钟指针已然过八，天空扯起一块深蓝的幕布，克洛普家里的灯光早已亮起，柔和的白色填满室内。  
一家人坐在沙发上，还是下午的位置，莉莉丝和布鲁娜坐在中间，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉坐在姑娘们边上。瓜迪奥拉掌握着遥控器，漫无目的地调着节目，转头问两个小孩：  
“看哈… …”瓜迪奥拉意料到如果让莉莉丝和布鲁娜选择那么不免又是一场你来我往的嘴炮，虽然小姑娘们斗嘴很可爱也不至于真的伤了姐妹情谊，但是斗多了也会让人脑袋疼。  
“看博物馆惊魂吧！”克洛普夺过瓜迪奥拉的话语权，他知道瓜迪奥拉想说什么，但是莉莉丝和布鲁娜绝对会为了格兰芬多和劳文克拉谁更厉害而“讨论”上一整个系列。  
克洛普作为名义上的家主的身份此刻体现得淋漓尽致，至少现在没有一个人反对他的意见。  
客厅的灯光应声关闭，电影的声音开始填充整个房间，液晶电视透出的暖色光线洒在四人的面庞上显得安逸又暖和。克洛普、瓜迪奥拉、莉莉丝和布鲁娜盖着同一块巨大的毛毯，一起缩在沙发上，像一窝小鸟。

12月25日-圣诞节

莉莉丝和布鲁娜醒来的时候时间已经不早，餐桌上的吐司失去了它腾腾的热气，搅开的果酱也有些凝固。  
屋子和昨天相比被装饰的更有圣诞气息，桌面上铺上了红绿相间的亚麻格子布，沙发边上放着一头银色的工艺驯鹿，茶几摆放着可爱的红色迷你雪橇，而圣诞树下的礼品早已安置完毕。  
莉莉丝和布鲁娜一人叼着一片吐司走近声音源，两位父亲穿着蠢兮兮的圣诞毛衣在厨房里亲昵地交头接耳，边上的流理台上放着几个精致的小盒。

“dad/father！”

“莉莉丝和布鲁娜醒了，等会儿带他们去拜访一下邻居吧。”瓜迪奥拉指了指边上填满饼干的盒子说道，还不忘在火鸡上抹上一层又一层的酱料。  
鉴于克洛普炒鸡蛋都能炒糊的糟糕厨艺和对厨房强烈的动手动脚的欲望，瓜迪奥拉现在无比感谢两个女儿终于醒了。

昨天晚上又下了场雪，鞋子踩着积雪发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音。克洛普和莉莉丝住的是独栋的套房，即使是拜访邻居也得走上几步路。  
此刻小镇的街道上极少有行车往来，就算有也是要急急忙忙赶回家同家人一起过圣诞节的。夜里的大雪覆盖了一切，却不显得冷清，蓬松的雪花堆积在屋顶、阳台、街道，像是一团团白色的棉花。

克洛普提着礼盒敲开隔壁一家的门，先扑出来的是一条狗，金毛犬热切地围着克洛普的脚打转，热络的模样一看平时和这家子关系就不错。  
“克洛普先生，圣诞快乐。”一个女人抱着孩子走出来，微笑着说道，“这位是？”  
“布鲁娜，也是我女儿。”克洛普说道，布鲁娜冲女人露出一个笑容，而莉莉丝已经熟练地去逗女人怀里的小婴儿了。  
“以前都没见过，是你前夫回来了？”女人又问，八卦是每个人刻在骨子里的天性，况且她还有个小姐妹挺喜欢克洛普的。  
“嗯，他回来了，现在他有点忙，不好意思没能一起拜访。”克洛普又露出了他标志性的咧出一口大白牙的笑容，将其中一盒饼干递给女人。饼干盒里垫着隔热纸，女人接手的时候还有些温热。  
“代我向他问好。”女人摇了摇手里的饼干说道。  
“一定，圣诞快乐罗杰女士。”

然后是第二家。  
开门的是位和蔼的老人，银白的头发整齐地梳往脑后。今年老人的子女没能赶回来和家人一起过圣诞，偌大的房子里只有他和他的妻子。  
“圣诞快乐，霍尔森先生。”克洛普将礼盒递给老人。  
“这不像是你能做出来的东西，莉莉丝？”老人透过透明的塑料盒盖看到精致的小饼干调笑着说道，“还是这位漂亮小姐？”  
“不是，是佩普，我的... ...”克洛普搜寻着适合瓜迪奥拉的称呼，最终发现最适合的还是只有“前夫”这个选项。  
老人听后露出了意味深长的笑容，以一副过来人的姿态捏了捏克洛普的肩膀：“圣诞快乐，尤尔根，还有你们，两位小姑娘。代我向你前夫问好，谢谢他的饼干。”  
莉莉丝在克洛普身后朝布鲁娜露出一个牙酸的表情，布鲁娜沉重地点点头。身边的熟人都知道，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉无限接近于复婚，甚至当年的离婚可能都是脑袋一热定下的，毕竟没有哪对离异的双方还能每年定期见面还打炮的。但这么多年过去，谁都没有迈出最后一步。  
送完手里的饼干，加上和邻居们的寒暄，时间也过去半个多小时，凉意开始入侵厚重冬衣下的体温，室内的温暖变得格外令人怀念：柔软的地毯、厚实的窗帘、滚烫的热饮料… …

回到家，瓜迪奥拉还待在厨房，正托着器具把涂好酱料的烤鸡放进冰箱腌制。  
“今天下午你们一个都别想跑，趁现在先好好享受你们的自由时光吧！”瓜迪奥拉转过身对爱人和女儿们宣布道，刻意压低的声线活像从童话故事是走出来的老巫师，但脸上挂起的笑容却是让人无法忽视的，眼角的岁月纹路温柔皱起，眼中盛满快乐一如泛起细微涟漪的湖面。  
克洛普走上前楼住瓜迪奥拉在他眼尾处吻了一下，好像不够似的又在眼睫上轻轻吻了一下，像一只抱抱熊似的把一米九多的身高挂在瓜迪奥拉身上，毛茸茸的下巴搭在对方的肩膀，还略带这凉意的搂着后腰的双手贪婪地汲取爱人的体温。  
这次倒是布鲁娜，学着做了个呕吐的姿势，拉着莉莉丝跑回自己的房间，给两位老父亲留下一些单独的空间和时间。  
女儿们真的长大了啊，瓜迪奥拉像撸什么小动物一样摸着克洛普柔软的暗金色发丝，内心想道。  
“好了好了，尤尔根… …”瓜迪奥拉艰难的扯开克洛普的“拥抱攻击”，都是快50岁的人了却依然对爱人的拥抱心动不已，这真的太完蛋了。  
克洛普觉得人和感情真的很奇妙，年轻的时候明明是瓜迪奥拉主动追的自己，可随着年纪是增加自己主动的次数却越来越多，可自己还是这么爱他，甚至可以说比热恋的时候更加爱他。现如今两人一人带着一个女儿分居异地，感情却有增无减。当年的离婚协议仿佛是一曲乐章中的休止符，之前的争吵的激情都全然褪去，冷静下来能让他们更好的思索与彼此之前的感情以及该如何为对方妥协。既然往昔已不可追回，那倒不如重新来过，年轻人有年轻的热烈，中年人有中年人的温情。

“佩普，你还记得我们为什么离婚吗？”克洛普突然问道，他凝视着瓜迪奥拉的眼睛，蓝灰色的眼眸中的笑意隐去，显得格外认真。  
瓜迪奥拉努力地回想那段久远的日子，两个人吵架冷战的画面已经变得如此陌生，大家都年轻气盛，不愿意做出让步。克洛普是恋家的人，而瓜迪奥拉正好是他的相反一面，他不需固定地点的职业也能够支持他过上四处漂泊的生活。克洛普不想要一个空洞的房子，瓜迪奥拉也不想被永远禁锢在同一个地方。并非是婚前不清楚对方的脾气与喜好，也并非是不爱，可他们还是固执得要命。两人都是掌控欲极强的，克洛普的掌控欲在于大局，而瓜迪奥拉则是在自身和细节上。于是爱意渐渐在大大小小的争斗和鸡毛蒜皮的事情中被掩埋，直到离婚后的这几年才又被渐渐挖掘。  
“但是现在这都不是问题了，不是吗？”瓜迪奥拉回应着克洛普的目光，与其说是在说话倒不如说是一声长叹，他们当初浪费了太多时间在无用的抵抗和争吵上。  
“我开始期待拆礼物的时刻了。”克洛普一改刚才的严肃，兴奋地说道。  
瓜迪奥拉好像做贼心虚一般瞄了眼圣诞树下的深蓝色礼盒，嘟囔着说：“你到时候会知道的。”

午餐只是随便对付了一下，反正小半个下午都要一起交代在厨房里，不怕饿着。莉莉丝和布鲁娜吃完后回卧室待着，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉又缩回了客厅的那张布艺沙发，昨天晚上的毛毯还没有收拾，正好能把两个人都包裹起来。他们倚在沙发的两头拿着平板或者拿着书籍自顾自地打发时间，看似毫无关联，而两双腿在毯子下亲昵交叠着。

经历过下午一系列的手忙脚乱之后，这一家人终于坐在餐桌前，热腾的表皮炙烤成蜜色的火鸡放在桌中间，旁边围绕着几盘解腻的绿色沙拉和垫肚子的澄黄的土豆泥。每个人头上都统一带着可爱又诙谐的红色圣诞帽。大家举起和圣诞帽画风有些不符的红酒杯，站起来碰杯庆祝，热闹和温馨都融入了清脆的撞杯的声音与带着橙子清香的浓郁红酒味中。  
莉莉丝是克洛普今天网开一面第一次喝酒，温和的酒精入喉，略微辛辣的感觉是她面色泛红，说不出的可爱。布鲁娜笑着舀了一大勺土豆泥搁在莉莉丝碗里：“先垫垫肚子。”托瓜迪奥拉的福，布鲁娜接触酒精的时间比莉莉丝早了个一两年，当然，这力度被规划在“不喝醉”这一范围内。  
莉莉丝小声说了声谢谢，伸手把其中的一大碗沙拉往布鲁娜面前挪了挪。

克洛普没坐下，而是握起刀叉给大家分起了鸡肉，肥嫩的淌着蜜汁的肉块被利落地剔下，一份份放到每个人碗里。火鸡肚内的被烤得软烂的水果混着汁水流了出来，洒了一盘。  
馥郁的带着水果香甜的鲜嫩鸡肉味道在口中迅速蔓延，丰富的肉汁让人口舌生津。莉莉丝满足地靠在椅背上，扯了扯布鲁娜的衣摆问：“这次你们什么时候走？”  
“father大概一月十几号就走了，至于我嘛，应该是一月底。”布鲁娜插起一块鸡肉塞进嘴里，回答道，“二月初我和father去巴西，你和尤尔根一起吗？狂欢节哦~”  
“啧，我可是要读书的人！”莉莉丝回答。  
布鲁娜突然被噎住了，以前她总和莉莉丝比成绩高低，哪怕不是在同一个年级段。可是分开后一切都不同了，莉莉丝仍旧接受着传统的学院教育，而布鲁娜则多接受于家教和兴趣指向，两人已经完全没有可比性了。真是少了一大乐趣啊，布鲁娜想道。

比起对面的两位小姑娘，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉似乎是更加安静一些，似乎还在为下午的问题而尴尬，或者其实是各自心怀鬼胎。他们甚至比莉莉丝和布鲁娜更加好奇对方送的是什么礼物，一种隐隐的预感似乎就要成真。克洛普忍不住在桌子底下撞了撞瓜迪奥拉的小腿，瓜迪奥拉先是躲了一下，而后回应一般的用自己的脚踝勾住克洛普的小腿往自己这边拉。这桌下调情的小把戏两人曾经怎么玩都玩不腻。克洛普含着鸡肉笑得几乎把脸都要埋进盘子里，瓜迪奥拉赶紧抿了口饮料故作镇定，说真的在快成年的两个女儿面前玩这个会不会太过分了一点？  
莉莉丝和布鲁娜看着对面的动静，一脸莫名其妙，如果她们此时能够弯腰看一看桌子底下的情况，一定会惊异于这两双缠得难舍难分的腿。

拆礼物或许是圣诞节一天内最令人期待的时刻，尤其是对于今天的克洛普和瓜迪奥拉来说。两个小姑娘捧着礼物欢天喜地地坐在地毯上拆礼盒。  
金色的丝带被解开，深红色的礼盒掀起，墨绿色的拉菲草簇拥着一摞日记本，新旧程度从上到下，瓜迪奥拉把过去的没有和克洛普一起度过的日子都一并交给了他。而瓜迪奥拉收到的礼物则小了薄了很多，是一张时间表，上面有一些可爱的简笔画，后面跟着明确的地址，都是他们曾经走过的地方，从初识到求婚。

“我不知道你今年有什么安排就先善做主张了… …”克洛普话还没说完就被吻住了，瓜迪奥拉迫不及待地想要倾诉自己的惊喜和愿意，上面的时间和地址他有些已记不太清。人不能只靠回忆活着，但是很多回忆却是值得不断地回味体会。  
“我今年还没来得及做太多安排。”瓜迪奥拉捧着克洛普的脸回答，他还是那样，情绪上头总是容易做出一些过于“电影女主”的行为。  
“莉莉丝也很想布鲁娜，今年她们或许能一起上学。”克洛普建议道。

“dad你在和佩普商量什么？”莉莉丝隐约听到了克洛普和瓜迪奥拉在交谈自己和布鲁娜的安排。  
“哦，我们再说今年要不要让你们一起上学。”克洛普坦率地回答。  
“我无所谓… …”布鲁娜耸耸肩，俄而有些狐疑的目光在两位父亲之间流连，“你们不会打算约会约一年吧？”  
以前也不是没有发生过这样的事情，前年两个人度了个小蜜月，莉莉丝和布鲁娜就被一起丢在了克洛普的朋友家里。  
被戳破打算的两位老父亲脸红之余不禁感叹女儿们太大了都不好安排了。  
“是这个意思，但是之前答应你的我不会不作数。”瓜迪奥拉解释道，其实他这一年已经有了朦胧的规划，克洛普直接将这打散了，而瓜迪奥拉也正好乐得跟着他走。  
“我知道我知道，反正我也很久没有在学校了上过学了。”布鲁娜点点头示意父亲不要再做解释。  
“今天广场有烟花秀，我带布鲁娜去看看！”莉莉丝干脆给自己找了个不吃狗粮的借口，顺便给两位父亲留下独处的时间。  
莉莉丝拖着布鲁娜干脆利落地穿好外套和鞋子，抄起钥匙就往外跑，留下在圣诞树下面面相觑的克洛普和瓜迪奥拉，甚至没有给他们留下嘱咐几句的时间。

克洛普和瓜迪奥拉有些尴尬地对视着，手里还拿着对方送自己的圣诞礼物。  
“哈哈，小姑娘… …”克洛普干笑了两声试图打破焦灼的气氛。  
“我爱你。”瓜迪奥拉文不对题，盯着克洛普的眼睛告白道。  
时间不断前移，一些仿佛都回到了刚确定恋爱关系的时刻，但是现在的克洛普和瓜迪奥拉更加稳重，对前路也更加清晰。

室外-广场：  
布鲁娜仰头看天空不断炸开的烟花，老实说她觉得有些无聊。  
“我们大概什么时候回去比较好啊？”布鲁娜问。  
“早点回去吧，外面太冷了。”莉莉丝搓着手回答道，“房子隔音效果很好的。”  
布鲁娜缓缓转头，冲莉莉丝竖起了非常不淑女的大拇指。

END

-中老年人午夜场-

指针搭在唱片上，从之前的家搬到这里的闲置已久的唱片机终于有了它的用处，悠扬缠绵的音乐缓缓旋出，配合着卧室柔和的灯光将这一方氛围渲染得如同瓜迪奥拉向克洛普求婚的那个小酒馆。  
那时候的瓜迪奥拉比现在要张扬爱现，穿着驼色西装套装的西班牙男人叼着一支玫瑰在音乐中拉着年轻的克洛普跳舞，自我地扭动腰胯带着克洛普在舞池中旋转。他牵着克洛普的手，顺着自己的腰摸进宽大的西装口袋里，顺势，隔着一支玫瑰吻住他的爱人。瓜迪奥拉记得那时候的克洛普发色要比现在更亮一些，昏暗暧昧的酒吧灯光也不能夺去克洛普的耀眼，他的嘴唇是润泽的粉色，隔着花茎仿佛能尝到森林的味道。

这次是克洛普先牵起瓜迪奥拉的手，两人没有穿着精心打扮的约会服装，卧室也远没有小酒吧来得气氛暧昧，克洛普搂着瓜迪奥拉，两人赤裸着脚掌踩在地毯上，相拥着、依着曲子的步调慢摇轻晃。  
然后是十指相扣，是接吻，一切都水到渠成。瓜迪奥拉被压在巨大的书架边上，环着克洛普的脖子稍稍踮起脚迎接亲吻。当两双唇交叠在一起的一刻，克洛普和瓜迪奥拉感到久未的完整，技巧全然被抛诸脑后，仅凭本能和冲动接吻着。  
“要做吗？”克洛普搂着瓜迪奥拉的腰，低着头问道，他们之间的距离如此近，眼底的情意一览无余。  
“为什么不呢？”瓜迪奥拉回答，他舔了舔克洛普的还湿润着的嘴唇，趁他不注意把人推到床上。  
瓜迪奥拉分开克洛普的膝盖，跪在地板上，伸手去解克洛普的裤子，克洛普在家通常穿的都是系带式的运动裤，轻易的就被脱下来。  
瓜迪奥拉握着沉甸甸的性器，吻了吻敏感的龟头，探出舌头沿着经络从上面一直舔到最底，交替着含着两枚囊袋吮吸舔弄。他扶着克洛普的阴茎，稍稍抬起眼看着爱人，那种直白火辣的带着挑衅与索取的眼神几乎让克洛普立马投降。瓜迪奥拉张开嘴，努力地将大半根性器含进嘴里，龟头戳得很深，顶得他的喉咙有些不舒服，但是听着克洛普有些乱了的低沉喘息却觉得物超所值。因为他深知道只要性爱开始自己就站不了多久的上风，所以现在能风光一时是一时。  
感觉到口中的性器完全苏醒，瓜迪奥拉又给克洛普勉强做了几个深喉，站起来爬到克洛普的膝盖上，臀正好悬在胯间。克洛普顺势揉了把送上门来的屁股，搂着瓜迪奥拉的腰把人带上床。

“说真的，你是不是买的有点多？”克洛普翻着小半抽屉的避孕套和润滑剂，甚至还有一个未拆封的跳蛋。  
“还行吧，用不完就带好了。”瓜迪奥拉嘴硬道，伸手揽住克洛普的腰没有骨头似的整个人猫似的贴了上去，靠着他的肩膀说道，“挑好了没有啊。”  
“好了。”克洛普扭头正好吻上瓜迪奥拉的嘴唇，手里握着一堆东西两人一起倒在床上。  
克洛普把瓜迪奥拉整个笼罩在身下，沾满润滑剂的手探入臀缝，许是因为很久没有做过了，穴口紧涩得很，黏糊糊的手指把穴口戳得湿漉漉的，直到那一圈肉环不再这么紧张才缓缓插入。同之前的电话或者视频性爱不同，这种实打实的肉体接触与侵占给予两人更多的满足和快感。永远不必为性爱本身感到羞耻，性爱本身就是爱意的宣泄和具体化延伸。  
花了有一些时间，克洛普两根手指才能够在紧窄的后穴比较顺利的抽插。他毫无迟疑的拆开那枚全新的跳蛋，在上面裹上一层厚厚的润滑剂抵着终于有些放松的穴口，缓缓塞入。圆润的顶端顶开肠肉，直径稍宽的中间段也顺利的进入，最后一点被肠壁贪婪得吞下，只留下一节硅胶线留在外面。  
“你太紧了。”克洛普咬着瓜迪奥拉的耳朵说道，说着摁下了跳蛋的开关。  
细微的声音传入两人的耳朵，瓜迪奥拉不知道克洛普开的是什么档位，小玩具振得他腰腹发酸。  
“别像那次一样直接顶进来就行。”他说。  
克洛普知道瓜迪奥拉说的是哪次，那时候他们甚至还没有结婚，瓜迪奥拉屁股里夹着跳蛋上门来找他，两个人玩疯了，克洛普没来得及取出玩具就把阴茎捅了进去，粗大的茎身把那小玩意儿插得更深，给了瓜迪奥拉永远都忘不了的阴影与快感。  
克洛普摘下眼镜丢在床头柜，手掌轻轻摁压瓜迪奥拉有些痉挛的腹部，俯身同他接吻，滑腻的舌头相接触便迫不及待地纠缠到一起，热吻绵密而缠绵。手掌缓缓上移，握住瓜迪奥拉的胸膛，和年轻时候的贫瘠单薄不同，胸部的软肉随着年岁增长，柔软的触感让克洛普爱不释手。瓜迪奥拉动情地一条腿抬起扣住克洛普的腰，双手环住克洛普宽厚的背脊，脑袋稍稍后仰以能够更好的接受这个吻。

高频的小玩意将酥麻的快感荡漾开来，瓜迪奥拉主动抓住克洛普的手腕往下，越过自己的性器：  
“尤尔根，拿出去… …”  
克洛普的手指应声缠上外面的拿根绳子，卷了一卷拖着慢慢往外拽，震动的蛋体接触到敏感的肉环，瓜迪奥拉差点就像个初夜的小姑娘一样捂住自己的嘴巴。  
“好紧啊，这么想要？”克洛普调情话低级又幼稚，但是并不妨碍瓜迪奥拉觉得性感，西班牙男人红着脸喝醉了似的点点头，耷拉着眼皮好像被欺负狠了似的。  
克洛普轻笑一声，低低的声线震得瓜迪奥拉心跳都漏了一拍，跳蛋被利落的拽住来，随即又被两根手指填满，然后是第三根。三根手指并拢着碾这敏感点往里捅，一遍又一遍得好像永远不够似的往里面填着润滑，还没开始瓜迪奥拉的大腿内侧就已经湿得不行。  
“进来，插进来… …”瓜迪奥拉握着克洛普的手说道，他攥得这样紧，紧得近乎哀求。

粗大的性器隔着薄薄的橡胶套子插入后穴，高热紧张的内里夹得克洛普头皮发麻，他捏着瓜迪奥拉的双臀往外分开，彻底的把自己嵌了进去。两人拥抱着，发出一声长长的喟叹，他们抵着彼此的额头，而后就是一连串的，甜腻的亲吻，从唇角蔓延到下颚、到喉结、到指尖。现在的他们比以往任何的他们都喜欢亲吻和触碰彼此，这并不是出于某种安全感的需要，仅仅只是出于爱与对往昔错过的补偿。  
瓜迪奥拉感觉自己整个人都在出水，他被克洛普操得脑袋昏沉，甚至都不知道自己接下来该做什么，直到克洛普又吻上了他的唇。他摁着克洛普的肩膀把人压向自己，使这个吻更加紧密。  
他们永远不会停止索求彼此。


End file.
